With development of wireless communication technologies, more and more WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) smart devices and Bluetooth smart devices are used at consumers' homes. To ensure security of a smart device, after the smart device accesses a network, a binding relation needs to be established between the smart device and a user identification. In this way, only a user owning the smart device can remotely operate the smart device or check its state.
In related arts, after a smart device accesses a network, it usually needs to perform some special operations in order to bind the smart device with a user identification. For example, after the smart device accesses the network, a designated application installed in a terminal displays a binding button for binding the smart device. After detecting a click operation on the binding button by a user, a binding request is sent to a server. Then, the user also needs to press a physical button on the smart device for confirming the binding within a designated period, so as to trigger the smart device to send a binding confirmation message to the server. If the server receives the binding confirmation message for the binding request within the designated period, it binds the device identification of the smart device with the user identification.